


New Kids

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, where original and new avengers form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAY CONTAIN AOU SPOILERS!</p><p>You've had some new additions to the team, including the Maximoff twins, The Vision, Falcon, and The War Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of crying over the awful thing that Joss Whedon did (we all know, and it was painful), I'm just gonna to ignore that it happened and continue this story as if it didn't.
> 
> During the slow dancing, I would suggest listening to the acoustic cover of Billie Jean by The Civil Wars (ironic right?) , but yeah it's reaaaally good!
> 
> Anyway hope you guys like it <3 xxx

You were sitting on the couch, between Wanda and The Vision, rolling your eyes as they didn’t say a word, just exchanged glances every once and a while. You finally stood up and turned around to see Wanda frowning at you.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked in her thick accent.

 

“Somewhere people actually make conversation,” you said, looking at them both. Vision just stared back, almost emotionlessly. You turned and walked into the kitchen to find Steve and Bucky drinking coffee in deep conversation, a scowl on Bucky’s face. He stood up when he saw you, his face relaxing, and went to grab the pot to refill his cup, but before he could reach it, a white blur flashed past and the pot had disappeared. The next thing you knew, Pietro was standing next to you, coffee pot in one hand, and a mug in the other.

 

“Jerk,” Bucky mumbled, storming out of the room, his fists clenched.

 

“Woah, what’s got him in a bad mood?” you inquired as Steve got up from his seat.

 

“He’s not used to the new company,” Steve sighed, ruffling your hair as he passed. Pietro shrugged and set his mug down.

 

“Coffee?” he asked, his face lacking the smirk that usually played at his lips.

 

“I’m alright, thanks,” you said brightly, opening the fridge and rummaging around. You expected him to carry on with some kind of conversation like he normally would, but the only thing you heard was the buzz of the refrigerator light blinking on and off. You looked up to see Pietro leaning against the wall, staring absentmindedly at the floor. “You alright, Maximoff?”

 

His head snapped up and he blinked.

 

“Hhmm?”

 

“What’s wrong?” you pressed, shutting the fridge and walking over to him. He looked up at you with clear blue eyes and gave a sad smile. It hadn’t even been three weeks since the Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and The Vision had joined the team and moved in permanently, but you had bonded quickly with Pietro.

 

“We don’t belong here, me and Wanda,” he said, glancing down at his coffee mug, his silver locks falling into his eyes. “We’re not wanted.”

 

“What are you talking about?” you said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t pay any attention to Bucky, he was the new guy until you showed up, he’s still recovering.”

 

“It would be best if we were to leave-” he began before you cut across him.

 

“That’s not happening. I, for one, will not let it!” you exclaimed, smiling gently. He caught your eye and frowned. “I’ve grown attached to you guys, and I don’t plan on losing you anytime soon.”

 

He gave a small smile back and nodded. You took a step back and let your hand fall from his shoulder, a blush creeping onto your cheeks when you realised how close you had been standing to him. You turned away and walked back to the fridge.

 

“(Y/N)… Thanks.”

 

“Anytime,” you grinned as Clint walked in, his quiver mounted on his back, stocked full with arrows.

 

“Hey guys, what are you talking about?” he narrowed his eyes at both of you but you just laughed and took the orange juice carton out of the fridge.

 

“Pietro was just promising me a piggy back ride so I could see how fast he really goes,” you winked at Pietro and he stuck his tongue out at you.

 

“You’re such a kid, (Y/N),” Clint said, grabbing the orange juice from your hand. He was just about to chug it straight from the carton when the white blur rushed past and swiped it from him, a small breeze blowing your hair out of your face. Pietro stopped in front of him and flicked Clint on the forehead before dashing behind you in the blink of an eye.

 

“You didn’t see that coming?” he asked innocently, holding onto your shoulders to use you as a shield. You looked down at your hands to see the carton in one of them and giggled. He wrapped his arms around your stomach suddenly and lifted you off the ground, and before you knew it, you were whisked off into the common room in less than a second. Pietro set you back down on the ground and you wobbled, your head spinning. You stumbled slightly, your vision blurring as you fell towards the floor, the carton slipping from you grip. A pair of hands caught you before you had the chance to fall and swept you up. You let your eyes focus and saw Pietro’s concerned face looking down at you.

 

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” he asked, walking carefully and slowly (well slowly for him) to the couch. Wanda and Vision must have left because he gently set you down on the free couch and propped a pillow under your head.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” you said as cheerily as you could. “Just wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“Wait here for two seconds,” he said suddenly, and he disappeared. He was actually back in literally two seconds with the orange juice and handed it to you, along with a glass.

 

“You really are fast…” you muttered, pouring the juice into the glass. You took a sip and felt the sugar creep into your blood stream, your legs getting some energy back. “Maybe we should postpone that piggyback.”

 

“Hey, what did you do to her?” a familiar voice demanded from behind you. You peered over the back of the couch to see Bucky walking towards you, Sam Wilson at his heels.

 

“Hey Buck, don’t worry about it, you know I get travel sick,” you smiled sheepishly at him, looking up as he reached the couch and rested his metal hand near your head. He glared at Pietro, who met his gaze with a steady deadpan look. You patted Bucky’s hand and Pietro’s shoulder at the same time and sat up. You had become good friends with Bucky in his time here too, and he had learned to become protective over you, despite you assuring him that you could handle yourself. “I’m not _that_  delicate, otherwise I wouldn’t even be here.”

 

“I guess,” Bucky sighed, before squeezing your hand and walking out. Sam mouthed “drama queen” with a grin and followed the ex-assassin.

 

“Sorry about him, he’s still working on his social skills,” you joked, standing up slowly.

 

“I’m not worried; I could outrun him ten times,” Pietro smirked, straightening up. “And you are sure you’re alright?”

 

“Just peachy!” you grinned. “Oh, are you going to Tony’s party tonight?” After the events concerning Ultron, Tony never got around to having a party due to the damage to the team’s reputation and the clear up of Sokovia.

 

“Right, that’s tonight…”

 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” you pleaded, grabbing one of his hands with both of yours. Pietro laughed lightly and nodded in submission.

 

“I guess I could,” he smiled, his bright blue eyes softening when he glanced at your hands.

 

“Great! I better go, me and Natasha testing out some new firearms that Tony’s been working on for us,” you said excitedly, letting go of his hand.

 

“Need a lift?”

 

“I think I’ll give myself a break before trying that again, but thanks,” you said jokingly, twirling around and walking out the door.

 

~

 

“Wow, Stark’s really out-done himself,” you said, impressed by all the new equipment that lay in front of you.

 

“Dibs these,” Natasha said quickly, grabbing the newly developed Widow’s Bite. You rolled your eyes and ran your hand over a small metal tube that was about the length of your hand. There was a small blue button near the top, surrounded by swirling, intricate patterns. You stepped back from the table and pressed the button. You had barely taken your thumb off of it when the tube extended into a flexible metal whip.

 

“Woah…dibs _this_.” You picked the end of the whip and examined the tiny, almost invisible thorns that jutted out from the sides. You walked over to a training dummy and took a deep breath, before raising your arm and slashing the weapon down. It sliced right through the dummy’s protective gear, just about cutting its hide. You glanced over your shoulder to see Natasha shooting a target, laser beams firing from the large, bullet magazine-shaped bracelet. You leaned over to see the beam had gone straight through the target and hit the wall, leaving small holes in a perfect circle.

 

“So, Nat, got anything I can borrow for tonight?” you asked, flinching as she turned to face you, aiming her hand at you. She smirked and lowered her arm, snapping the Widow’s Bite off of her wrist.

 

“Trying to impress someone are we?” she stalked over to you, elbowing you in the stomach.

 

“Why Natasha, what ever do you mean?” you asked in mock shock, clicking the button on your whip. The tail snapped back into the holster and you tossed it onto the table.

 

“I mean, could you be more obvious?” You blushed at this, not realising that you were so open about your feelings towards Pietro. You brushed off her comment and started looking through the rest of the weapons nonchalantly.

 

“(Y/N), don’t worry, I’m totally okay with it,” she said, stretching her arms above her head.

 

“Okay with what?” you frowned. Why on earth would you need her permission to like Pietro?

 

“You and James,” she replied casually. James?

 

“Hold on… You think I like Bucky?” you exclaimed incredulously. Sure Bucky was extremely attractive and kind, but it was obvious it would be a long time before he could ever have a real relationship. “Oh Nat…” You shook your head and laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re losing your touch,” you grinned, nudging her arm. “Now come on, I need something to wear.”

 

~

 

“What about this one?”

 

“Ew no, I don’t want to look like a giant leaf,” you exclaimed, tossing the lime green dress that Nat had handed you over your shoulder.

 

“You’re too picky,” she sighed, rifling through her closet.

 

“I prefer to think of myself as a perfectionist,” you said, flopping down on Natasha’s bed.

 

“Here, I forgot I had this,” she called, throwing something on top of you. You sat up and held out a long black dress. “Try it on.”

 

While she had dived back into her closet to find something for herself, you slipped into the thick-laced dress and stood in front of the mirror. You were taken aback by how well it fit your figure, with one braided strap crossing over the front and attached at the back. Nat turned around and smirked.

 

“Was that so hard? Now let’s find you some shoes.”

 

“No! I can handle those.” It was bad enough you had to wear a dress, but high heels were not your thing at all.

 

“Fine, it’s nearly time, we should head down,” she said, throwing a dark blue, fitted dress over her head and putting on matching blue heels.

 

The two of you walked down to the common room, which had somehow significantly changed since earlier that day. Guests had filed in and waiters flitted between groups of people, offering champagne. You spotted Wanda and Vision leaning towards each other in deep conversation. Wanda had a knee-length red dress and black leather jacket on, not really branching out from her staple colours. Someone had managed to get Vision into a suit and bowtie. A band had been set up across the room, where the piano usually was. You wandered over to the bar where Steve and Bucky were sitting, Steve in a black tux and Bucky in a navy suit.

 

“Well don’t you two look dashing,” you smiled, squeezing in between them.

 

“See, we clean up well, don’t we?” Steve said a grin, putting an arm around your shoulder. “You look great by the way.”

 

“Oh Captain, don’t make me blush,” you laughed. The band started playing a slow song and Natasha followed you over, tapping Steve on his shoulder.

 

“Care to dance?” she said lowly. Steve nodded, almost hesitantly and they headed out to the dance floor. Bucky had confided in you about Steve's bad dancing skills.

 

“What about you, Buck? Wanna join me?” you asked, a smirk playing at your lips.

 

“Sure,” he smiled, and led you out. He rested his hands lightly on your waist and you through your arms around his neck.

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?” you inquired, swaying slowly to the music. Bucky shifted uncomfortably, and as the pace of the song picked up, he unconsciously slipped back into his 1940’s moves.

 

“Why? What’s going on?”he asked, pretending he didn’t know what you were talking about, spinning you out and pulling you back in again smoothly.

 

“Come on, you’ve been so hostile lately, what’s bothering you?” You weren’t going to let this go easily.

 

“Nothing,” he replied shortly, lifting his hand so that you could twirl underneath it.

 

“James, do you trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then _trust me!_ ” you exclaimed, stepping along with him to the music.

 

“I’m just not sure about these new guys, I mean, the girl could easily manipulate our minds without a second thought, and that guy is _literally_   _red_ ,” he nodded over to Vision and you rolled your eyes.

 

“And you have a metal arm, we all have something unique or different about us, it’s why we’re here. Our past might not be as normal as we’d like it to be, but we’re here now, and that’s all that should matter,” you explained as he dipped you. He nodded and pulled you back up.

 

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed, just as a white blur flashed by. You let out a grin and a second later, a certain silver-haired Avenger was tapping on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Could I have this dance?” he said, his Transian accent lacing his words as the band began to play an acoustic version of Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. Bucky reluctantly stepped aside and Pietro slid into his spot, his hands on your lower back. You placed yours on his shoulders and let him lead.

 

“You… you look amazing,” he murmured, holding you closer to him. You could feel the blush creep into your cheeks. You took a moment to glance down and see he had donned a fitted black suit with a grey shirt and black tie.

 

“You’re looking fairly handsome yourself,” you whispered, looking up and meeting his gaze. His blue eyes pierced yours and you tried to stop your legs from trembling. Your heart fluttered when he smirked slightly. You didn’t notice the band change song, or the couples dancing around you, or the fact that you were slowly getting closer and closer to him.

 

The dance floor started to get more and more crowded and you broke your staring contest with Pietro to look around the room.

 

“Do you want to get some air? There are a lot of people around,” you asked hesitantly, afraid he’d say no.

 

“Good idea, should we go at your pace or are you ready to try that piggy back,” he winked. You laughed and gestured down to your dress.

 

“Piggy backs don’t work in a dress,” you said, stating the obvious. He couldn't help but laugh when you lifted the hem of your dress to reveal your black converse, and you smiled meekly.

 

“Well I guess I’ll have to do it the other way,” he said huskily. Suddenly you were scooped into his arms bridal style and the room melted away. The doors and hallways passed in a blur and the next thing you knew, you were on the balcony, where you would spend most of your time when you wanted to clear your head. Night had fallen and this was probably the only spot where you could see the stars without the city lights drowning them out. Pietro set you down gently and you leaned against the balcony’s metal fence.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, standing next to you with a hand on your back.

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” you said, staring up at the twinkling star above you.

 

“It’s so beautiful out here,” you said breathlessly. Pietro stood beside you, so close that your shoulder was touching his chest, and you leaned against him instinctively. His arm snaked around your waist gently and you rested your head on his shoulder.

 

"Do you ever miss your home?" you asked suddenly. Pietro stiffened slightly and relaxed almost immediately after.

 

 

"I haven't had a home for a long time," he murmured quietly. You mentally cursed yourself, forgetting that he and his sister were carted between orphanages for most of their childhood after the death of their parents. You had read their files before they arrived.

 

"You have one now..." you whispered. You felt him hold you closer at this and he kissed the top of your head.

 

"I think so..." You peered up at him, and saw him staring up at the sky. The moon cast a brilliant glow on his face.

 

"You know, sometimes I think about whether we made the right choices on who to side with, or siding with any one at all," he began, looking down at you, his voice low and husky. "But I know now, that this is being to feel right."

 

"Pietro..."

 

You could barely say another word as his hands suddenly cupped your face, his eyes full of emotion. You stretched on your the tips of your toes, twisted slightly so that you were no longer leaning on him, and placed a hand gently on his muscular arm. You knew for him, you were taking things agonizingly slow, as you inched lips towards his, taking your time, almost tasting his breath. Pietro let one hand fall to the small of your back, pulling you close against him, and the other slipped to cup your neck. And then, he kissed you. You didn't see fireworks, your heart didn't explode into a million rose petals, but it was the single most passionate kiss you had ever had. Not hungry, but sweet and soft, the way a first kiss should be. You stayed like that for a few moments more, before pulling away. You rested a hand on his cheek and smiled.

 

"That definitely felt right," he muttered, his face overcome with a goofy grin. He kissed you quickly again on the lips, and on your cheek, and on your forehead, again and again and again, until you wrapped your arms around him, your head on his chest, and stayed like that for what felt like hours.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff and cuddles okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this may be misleading but no smut in this chapter, sorry <3  
> STILL REALLY CUTE FLUFF STUFF SO STICK AROUND!   
> XX

"What happened?"

 

_Poke._

 

"What happened?"

 

_Poke._

 

"What-"

 

"CLINT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU POKE ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HAND, THEN WHERE WILL YOU BE!" you screamed, grabbing Clint's finger and twisting it.

 

"Shit-ah okay!" he cried in submission, pulling his finger away and holding his hand in the other soothingly. Natasha sat on a couch opposite you and smirked.

 

"What  _did_  happen?" Natasha asked in her usual, smokey voice.

 

"I'll tell you later," you winked. Clint groaned and stood up, looking around in mock hurt.

 

"Fine, but just remember, there are vents  _everywhere_ ," he glared at you and stalked off. You giggled and Natasha jumped over to sit next to you.

 

"Well?" she asked, looking at you expectantly, just as the familiar  _whoosh_  passed. You grinned and hopped off the couch.

 

"Maybe another time," you said, patting her on the head. Pietro skidded to a halt beside you and smirked.

 

"Go, Speedy Gonzales, go!" you shouted, jumping on his back. As soon as he started running, you clung onto his neck and kept your head down. He slowed down when he reached your room, less than 15 seconds after you left the common room. He kicked the slightly ajar door open and set you down carefully. You were pumped with adrenaline and excitement and couldn't contain your grin. You jumped off his back and rolled onto the floor, ninja style. Pietro watched you, barely containing his laughter. You flopped onto the bed and closed your eyes, taking a moment to catch your breath, despite the lack of exercise you had done. You stretched out your arms and legs like a star and sighed.

 

You felt the bed move and opened one eye to see Pietro sitting on the edge, staring at you. You scooted to one side of the bed and pulled your arms and legs in to make room for him. He smiled and lay down next to you, lifting his arm for you to lie on. You shuffled into him and let your head rest on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you and held you closer. You could feel the warmth from his skin through his shirt and you let your hand fall on his toned stomach.

 

You tried desperately to keep your eyes open, the steady beat of his heart (if not slightly faster than the average human) and regular breaths was enough to send you into a deep sleep. He lifted his other hand that wasn't holding you against him and you lifted yours. You watched as the tips of your fingers touched his and smiled to yourself. You let them intertwine and fall back onto his stomach. You felt a burning in heart, and your throat closed, not in a painful way, but in a  _what am is this feeling_ way. Pietro kissed you on the top of your head and you looked up with sleepy eyes.

 

"Hi," you whispered, sitting up slightly so that your face was closer to his. Your contentment was mirrored in his gorgeous blue eyes and you  _had_ to kiss him. His lips touched yours softly and you could taste pancakes and coffee. You sighed and opened your mouth slightly so he could slip his tongue in smoothly. You let go of his hand a swung a leg over him so that you were lying on him, your chest on his.

 

"(Y/N)..." he muttered, kissing your cheek, all along your jaw and your neck. You could continued on like this, but his touch was so soothing that you let your head rest onto his shoulder. He continued to kiss your ear and then your forehead. His arm was thrown over your back and his ran a hand through your hair gently.

 

"Night, Pietro," you murmured, pressing a kiss on his cheek, the hair from his stubble tickling you ,and lay back down on him, never having felt so safe.

 

"Goodnight, darling," he said softly. You drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

~

 

"Sshhh, she's sleeping," you heard a voice in your ear whisper. You didn't open your eyes but it was obvious it was Pietro.

 

"She was dreaming," a female voice said, barely audibly from what you guessed was the door. You presumed it was Wanda because of the thick accent that accompanied it.

 

"About what?" There was a short silence.

 

"About you," she said, you could hear the smirk in her tone. Pietro stroked your hair again and pecked a kiss on your head. You smiled into his shoulder but he didn't realise you had woken up.

 

"You've got it bad bro," another voice said. You recognised it as Clint and did everything to stop yourself from groaning.  _Were you in a zoo exhibition or something?!_

 

"Shut up," Pietro laughed. He arms tightened around you and without warning, he jumped up from the bed and shut the door, whilst holding you against him in an attempt not to wake you. Although it happened in one second, you figured this would be the best time to "wake up".

 

"Hmmm?" you moaned, opening your eyes blearily. Pietro had already assumed the same position on the bed and had an innocent look on his face. "What happened?"

 

"Nothing, do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

 

"Nah, I'm okay," you smiled, sitting up so that you were straddling him unintentionally. You yawned and stretched your arms above your head. Pietro poked you in the stomach and grinned. "What time is it actually?"

 

"About 7?"

 

" _In the evening?!_ " you exclaimed, hopping off of the bed. "I've been asleep for hours, you must be starving!"

 

"I slept for a bit too, besides, it was worth it," he smiled, darting in front of you. He kissed your nose and took your hand in one of his hands. You pulled him down by the neck and kissed him.

 

"Can we take the slow way to the kitchen?" you murmured, still not fully woken up. He nodded and you walked hand in hand to get food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is such a fucking cutie my god, I find him a tad hard to write because you don't get to know him as much, as well as you would the other Avengers, but also, gives a lot of room!  
> Anyway, hope you like it  
> xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TIME GUYS!!  
> Also a little bath time fun

You woke up dazed and confused, the moon shining through the window being the only source of light. You squinted and sat up in the bed, looking around for any sign of movement, but there was none.

 

"What's wrong?" Pietro whispered. You flinched and put your hand on your thumping heart.

 

"I almost forgot you were here!" you exclaimed in a whisper, grinning sheepishly. You could just about see his shining blue eyes and silver, messy locks in the darkness.

 

"Let me remind you," he murmured, sitting up next to you and kissing you gently. You giggled and put your hands on his neck, his skin warm under your fingers. His kisses became more urgent now, and he slowly slipped his hand up your thigh and rested it on the curve of your hip. You ran your fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to yours. You couldn't help but notice that you weren't as close as you needed to be, and threw back the blanket you both had slept under, and straddled him with one leg on either side of his waist.

 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in between kisses. You rested your hands on his chest and pushed him down so that you were basically lying on top of him. The room seemed to get hotter, and your clothes became constricting. You sat up and pulled your t-shirt off over your head, and tossing it in the corner. Pietro's eyes widened as you pulled the hem of his shirt up. You knew he had muscles, but when he leaned forward and took of his shirt, you were surprised to say the least. His chest and stomach were toned to perfection and his biceps bulging with every movement. You let out a short breath and smirked, letting your hands roam his body freely. 

 

He stayed sitting up, wrapping his arms around you to unhook your bra. You shuddered slightly from the sudden air on your bare torso, but brushed it off when your lips connected with Pietro's again. His hands found their way to your breasts, softly kneading them, causing you to moan against his lips. He broke away from you, trailing a line of feather-light kisses down your neck and collarbone, replacing his hands with his mouth, expertly sending your senses into overdrive. You felt heat begin to pool between your legs as he slipped the waistline of your shorts and underwear down. You maneuvered in a way that he could slip them off completely, and in doing so, flipped you onto your back and hovered above you.

 

"Pietro..." you whined, wishing you could feel him against you in the few seconds he that wasn't. He smirked and in a flash, his sweatpants were gone, and you both got to take in the full sights of each other. "I want you. Now," you moaned, grabbing his neck and pulling yourself up. He adjusted himself slightly and you felt him enter you, painful at first until you took in his size. You grasped his hair and wrapped your legs around his waist, and fell back in onto the bed, each movement exploding with passion. For a man who's known for his speed, he rocked against you gently and slowly, taking his time, almost so much that you were getting impatient. You felt him pick up his pace as you grinded against his hips, feeling yourself stretching as he moved faster and faster. You arched towards him, your nails scraping Pietro's back every time he hit your core. He must have been using his powers at this point, the friction between you two causing you to buckle under him. The coil in your stomach tightened with each thrust, both yours and his breathing ragged and mismatched. Pietro growled when you gasped and bit down on his shoulder, both of your reaching your high at the same time, and you were numb with ridiculously pleasurable ecstasy. He gasped and held you close to him, his head buried in the crook of your neck.

 

"Oh my god..." you murmured, your heart pounding feverishly against your rib cage. Everything had felt so rushed yet like it lasted hours. You looked at Pietro, his face a vision of content and slight shock. He pulled out of you and collapsed next to you. You reached out and took his hand, but you pulled you over swiftly, rolling you against him. You lay your hand across his chest and sighed.

 

"(Y/N)," he said, turning his head to look into your eyes. They were more luminous than you had ever seen them before.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I...thank you," he said hesitantly. You giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"You don't have to thank me for having sex with you, trust me, I wanted to," you laughed, sitting up and stretching. "I better get cleaned up."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Uh..." You picked up your phone off the bedside table and unlocked it. "Nearly 5 a.m... Actually, do you want to have a bath or something?"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, come on," you smiled, outstretching your hand. Pietro grabbed hold of it and sped up off the bed, scooping you in his arms and sprinting into the bathroom. He set you down and you sat on the edge of the bath, the cool ceramic sending goosebumps across your bare skin. You were slightly self-conscious of your lack of clothes but you were too tired to care at this point. You turned the hot tap and let the bath fill up while you searched for your salts and bubble bath stuff. Pietro frowned as you worked away, throwing various liquids into the tub, watching the bubbles form thickly. When it was filled with water and you called him over and pointed down.

 

"You first," you said softly. He cautiously dipped a toe in, then his foot, then the other. Eventually he was fully submerged and you climbed in after, sitting in between his legs. You leaned back, putting your head on his chest. The water was ridiculously soothing on your muscles. You mentally thanked Tony for having such a ginormous tub installed. Pietro's hands appeared in front of you and picked up a pile of bubbles, and he held them in front of your face. You felt him laugh behind you and you blew the bubbles out of his hands before he could shove them on your face.

 

"You can do that all you want, but there are more where that came from," he murmured in your ear, and a second later, you face was covered in white foam. You squealed and twisted around, rubbing your face against his. You scooted along to the other side of the bath and gave him a challenging glare. His hand whipped out and suddenly, your head was drenched in water.

  
"No fair, I didn't know we were splashing!" you cried, cupping your hands under the surface and heaving the water up at him. He raised a hand to deflect it but couldn't block all of it, and his hair sopped down in front of his eyes. You stifled and giggle and held out your hands.

  
"Truce?" you offered, holding out your hand.

 

"Truce," he agreed, shaking it briefly. You scooped up a pile of bubbles and decided to have some fun.

 

"I think you'd look great with a beard," you said, reaching forward and styling the bubbles along his jawline and under his nose. He snorted and some of them blew away but you were pretty happy with the result. He grinned and gently plopped a pile of bubbles on top of your head.

 

"And now you've got a great hat," he said, rubbing the excess foam onto your face. You burst out laughing at how much he resembled Santa Claus with the white hair and beard.

 

"Hold on," you said in between giggles, drying your hand with a nearby towel and reaching for your phone. You slipped back in between his legs and took a picture of the two of you, both pulling ridiculous faces. You threw the phone onto the mat and turned around to kiss him but recoiled almost immediately.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the disgust on your face.

 

"Bubbles," you said sticking your tongue out. He laughed and you threw some bubbles at his open mouth. He grimaced and coughed.

 

"Karma's a bitch," you smirked. He rolled his eyes and you once again fell back into your original position and closed your eyes, Pietro's heart thumping in your ear rhythmically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not the best at smut so I hope it was okay! Gosh the bubble time is just so cute!!  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, in the movie, The Maximoff twins are from a place called Sokovia but in the comics they're from a country called Transia (both fictional) just to clear things up :)


End file.
